


Reindeer

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Frosting, Grumpy Renly, M/M, Married Couple, Playful Loras, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Renly & Loras try to decorate Christmas cookies together.Loras insists on behaving badly.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. I only rated it M because Loras makes a rather naughty suggestion near the end XD

“Stars aren’t silver, Ren. You’re supposed to be using gold.” Loras very kindly pointed out as he watched his husband pipe a generous amount of silver colored frosting onto their star shaped Christmas cookies. 

“Stars are not golden either, Loras.” Renly argued, continuing his work without giving the issue a second thought. “In fact, I’m fairly certain that they’re made of fire. If you want to get technical, they really should be red, shouldn’t they?”

Loras’s eyes fell onto the piping bag filled with red frosting that sat near his arm on the table. “Maybe you’re right.” He snorted. “Should I make a few of them red then?”

“Don’t you dare.” Renly warned him, looking up just as Loras reached out to grab the red frosting. “You’re not going to ruin these! I already let you get away with eating half of the dough earlier!”

“I did NOT eat half of it.” Loras insisted, standing from his chair so that he could move closer to where the star shaped cookies were placed just in front of Renly. “More like a spoonful or two.”

“Loras! Put the frosting down!” Renly cautioned him once again. “Or if you want to use the red so badly, go and decorate the stockings!”

Loras hummed and looked down to the piping bag in his hands, as if he were truly reconsidering his mischief. “Hmm, I don’t know.” He smirked ever so slightly. “I think I’d rather work on the reindeer.” 

Renly raised a brow in question. “We didn’t make any reindeer.” He reminded Loras, letting his guard down in the midst of his confusion. 

That was a mistake.

“I wasn’t talking about the cookies.” Loras sniggered, swiftly taking up his piping bag and pressing a dot of bright red frosting to the tip of his husband’s nose.

“Loras!” Renly gasped and jumped back in surprise while his giggling spouse began to properly laugh.

“Renly The Red Nosed Reindeer!” The curly haired Tyrell guffawed at his pouting Baratheon. “Oh, Ren, come on! It was a good joke, wasn’t it?”

“I can’t believe you sometimes...” Renly grumbled, grabbing a damp dishcloth to wipe the frosting from his face.

“Come here, you.” Loras spoke more gently to him, though his laughter had still not died entirely as he pulled his husband into a tight hug and kissed the end of his nose, taking the dot of frosting away with his tongue. “I was only playing...Should I put some more on your lips this time? Or maybe somewhere else?”

“You’re not putting anything anywhere until we finish decorating the rest of these.” Renly declared firmly, though he did accept one more kiss from Loras before nudging him away. “Get to work.” He told him then. “Maybe I’ll reward you after all of them have been done.”


End file.
